


ASILO SIDERAL

by ItsCosima



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Drama, M/M, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Stark Tower
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCosima/pseuds/ItsCosima
Summary: Loki necesita un refugio en Midgard.Tony necesita superar a Steve.Loki tiene un plan.Tony solo quiere dejarse llevar.
Relationships: Fandral/Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prólogo + Capítulo 1

**Prólogo**

—No es culpa nuestra que no puedas superar la inevitable pérdida de vidas durante nuestras misiones, Tony.

Anthony lo observó con desconcierto: _¿Aquél era el mismo hombre insufrible y honorable del que se enamoró?_ Porque no conseguía comprenderlo.

Los Acuerdos de Sokovia eran una iniciativa por el bien común. Tony necesitaba un respiro de toda la confrontación, dolor y muerte que _Los Vengadores_ dejaban tras su paso, pero Steve no estuvo de acuerdo antes, y no lo estaría ahora.

—Inevitable... —murmuró Tony, en cuanto se servía una copa de Whisky en el pequeño minibar que instaló en su oficina tras su regreso a la torre Stark—. Vaya, al parecer has olvidado tus prioridades. Te diría que me sorprende, pero no, en realidad ni un poco.

—Nuestro deber era salvar el mayor número de personas —dijo Steve—. Yo lo seguiré haciendo, pero bajo mis reglas. No seré un títere.

Tony bebió un trago de su copa. La mueca en su rostro era más que el simple ardor de su garganta a causa del líquido color ámbar que aprendió a tratar como un buen amigo. Desde hace mucho tiempo, esto era lo único que le brindaba calor a su piel, además, de esa somnolencia que echaba tanto de menos luego de hacer el amor con el súper soldado, quien, había escogido a James Barnes una vez más. Tony fue dejado de lado, por supuesto. Rogers tomó una decisión.

Ahora, para Stark, este era uno más para su lista de decepciones amorosas.

—No cambiaré de opinión —anunció Tony, tajante. 

—Yo tampoco —dijo Steve. Él recogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. No sin antes echar una mirada sobre su hombro—. Aún guardo sentimientos por ti, Tony. No los arruines por tu necedad.

—Supéralo, _Cap_.

—Me encargaré de eso —soltó Rogers con amargura—, aunque tú deberías dejar de beber tanto. Ya ni siquiera sé diferenciar cuando estas sobrio, o cuando tu sangre es tan inflamable como la gasolina de tus autos.

—Sí, bebo de ellos de vez en cuando —mencionó Tony con sarcasmo.

— _Imbécil_ —fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de cerrar la puerta tras su paso.

Tony continuó rellenando su copa hasta que la luz de la tarde se desvaneció, y él, tambaleándose hasta el elevador, le ordenó a JARVIS que registrara en su base de datos que: _Steve Rogers era un idiota_.

Tony refunfuñó cuando su reloj se activó, cubriendo su mano con la nueva tecnología que había incorporado a su repertorio.

—Señor, detecto niveles altos de alcohol en su sangre —mencionó su sofisticaba creación luego de un: _no-solicitado_ escaneo.

—No me digas —soltó con ironía.

—Le sugiero una bebida caliente y reposo.

—Gracias, pero lo que necesito justo ahora es un nuevo novio.

—Lo siento, señor.

—Yo también, JARVIS —resopló—. Yo también.

***

**Capítulo 1**

—Señor, detecto perturbaciones atmosféricas —anunció JARVIS esa noche.

—¿Es Thor? —inquirió Stark en modo: _inmutable_ frente a su pantalla holográfica.

—Todo parece indicar que sí, señor.

Acto seguido, JARVIS confirmó esta información cuando le mostró un vídeo de seguridad en una pantalla emergente junto al diseño de un nuevo traje en el que llevaba trabajando semanas. La innovación, junto al alcohol, eran su mejor distracción. Ya que, por desgracia, la realidad no era tan manipulable como sus diseños.

Tony suspiró pesado cuando vio las imágenes captadas en vivo.

—Jamás he recibido buenas noticias cuando un Dios visita mi hogar —dijo el genio con un tono de resignación lúgubre. 

Cuando Thor aterrizó a un par de metros, junto con su clásico estruendo, Tony consideró que quizás ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle a JARVIS que se disculpara con el futuro Rey de Asgard, e inventara una buena excusa para no tener que tratar con la nube negra sobre su cabeza rubia.

—Hola —dijo Tony sencillamente, luego de reclinarse en su silla de trabajo.

—Hola, Tony Stark. Necesito tu ayuda —mencionó Thor haciendo estruendo con su voz.

El Dios del Trueno dejó su martillo en la entrada, antes de dirigirse hacia él. Incluso, sus pisadas eran imponentes. El tosco rubio achicó sus ojos cuando la luz azul del holograma 2D en el que trabajaba Tony se desvaneció frente a él.

—Mhm, algo me dice que no tengo otra opción —señaló Tony con una expresión diplomática. Se puso de pie, y deambuló por la habitación. Al genio jamás dejaría de impresionarle cuán enorme era su compañero. Él lo hacía sentir como un desafortunado enano sin su armadura, incluso con ella puesta, Tony continuaba teniendo la necesidad de inclinar su cuello hacia arriba para dirigirse a él.

Thor asintió.

—Es por el bien de tu mundo y el mío —mencionó el Dios, solemne, a pesar de que su ceño fruncido al considerar la situación lo hizo dudar acerca de qué tanto su problema familiar afectaría a Midgard. Al final, no tuvo otra opción más que ser honesto con su compañero—. A decir verdad, mi problema no afecta a tu mundo en lo absoluto, pero, es un favor personal. Tú y yo somos amigos, ¿cierto?

Tony asintió, a pesar de tener un mal presentimiento sobre toda la situación. Él le ofreció asiento. Thor se permitió relajarse un poco antes de contarle la historia.

—¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? ¿Un café? ¿Tal vez una cerveza?

—Una cerveza está bien —dijo Thor con una sonrisa amigable.

Tony le devolvió el cálido gesto, y, sintiéndose menos solo que antes, se encaminó al minibar, tomó una botella, y se la ofreció a su colega.

—Ahora, cuéntame —comenzó Tony—, ¿de qué tipo de favor estamos hablando?

Thor abrió la botella sin ayuda de un destapador, luego, lanzó la tapa hacia cualquier lugar en la habitación. Tony omitió su comentario sobre los buenos modales, y se centró en lo que el Dios intentaba pedirle. A Thor parecía costarle mucho expresar con palabras lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Necesito encargarte algo muy importante para mí —mencionó con franqueza. Tony lo observó con el ceño fruncido, ya que, no todos los días el legítimo hijo de Odín llegaba a tu hogar y te rogaba por ayuda—. Eres la única persona que conozco, y en la cual confío lo suficiente, como para pedirte este favor.

Thor bebió un largo trago de cerveza antes de continuar.

—Necesito que le des asilo a Loki por un tiempo, aquí, en tu torre.

Tony agitó su cabeza un poco, antes de mirarlo con perplejidad. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado cuando descartó aquello que creyó oírle decir.

La expresión inmutable de Thor fue desalentadora. Él lo había dicho. _Sí_ , definitivamente lo dijo.

—Espera, ¿dijiste Loki? —inquirió desconcertado—. Disculpa, creo que no escuché bien. Puedo jurar que dijiste eso, pero quizás estoy alucinando.

—Sí, escuchaste bien, Tony —mencionó Thor sin expresión, a pesar de que Anthony podía ver la tensión en su cuerpo—. Loki escapó de su cautiverio en Asgard. Él esperaba ser juzgado a causa de su fallido intento por gobernar tres de los nueve mundos. Padre no tiene más opción que ejecutarlo para evitar una guerra y proteger a nuestro pueblo, pero, por el bien de mi familia, necesito evitarlo. Padre no desea mancillar la memoria de mi madre. Ella no habría querido que tomara una decisión como esa. Ella siempre protegió a mi hermano, y mi padre le hizo una promesa de jamás lastimarlo. No permitiré que rompa esa promesa. Él cree que ejecutar a Loki es lo correcto, por el bien de todo Asgard, pero sé que en el fondo eso lo destrozaría.

Tony asintió boquiabierto ante la apasionada explicación que le expuso su buen amigo.

—De acuerdo... —mencionó Tony en un intento de plantear la situación—. Bien, a ver si comprendo; ¿Me estas pidiendo que cuide de un fugitivo de talla universal aquí en mi torre?

El Dios del Trueno asintió con firmeza. Y, con un resoplido, Tony comprendió que Thor no estaba familiarizado con las preguntas retóricas.

—Thor —resopló el genio—, Loki ni siquiera me agrada. Él intentó esclavizar a toda mi especie. Además, casi me asfixia. Oh, también me lanzó por esa ventana.

Thor observó el ventanal que Tony le señaló con amargura.

—Realmente lo siento, Tony, pero necesito que comprendas que no tengo más opciones. Es mi hermano.

—Adoptado y esquizofrénico —añadió Stark. Thor gruñó.

—Sí, lo es, pero Padre nos crio juntos. Para mí, él siempre será mi hermanito.

Tony suspiró pesado. Y, a pesar de todas las alertas que sonaban dentro de su cabeza, se encontró a sí mismo considerándolo. Si fuese Steve quien escuchara esta propuesta, él se negaría rotundamente. No existe nadie en este mundo que odie más a Loki que el super soldado. Quizás los neoyorquinos no estarían de acuerdo con esa afirmación, pero Steve era el hombre que representaba a toda una nación.

Tony comenzaba a encontrar un pequeño beneficio indirecto en romper las reglas no escritas de su ex. Claro está, Steve explícitamente nunca le dijo que no fraternizara con Loki, el Dios de las travesuras, pero Rogers había roto muchas promesas. Así que su opinión no era relevante.

Thor observó con atención la expresión pensativa de Tony.

—La familia siempre será la familia, ¿eh? —dijo Stark de repente—. No sabría decirte qué se siente, porque, afortunadamente, soy hijo único.

Thor aguardó expectante y esperanzado.

—Te ayudaré. Tienes mi palabra, Thor.

—Tienes toda mi gratitud, Tony Stark —espetó Thor cuando las facciones de su rostro se relajaron considerablemente. Tony se sintió bien al saber que estaba ayudando a un amigo en apuros—. Y, debes saber que Loki no será un problema para ti. Él es consciente de que su universo cada vez es más pequeño. No tiene amigos dispuestos a ayudarlo, así que solo cuenta conmigo, y con tu buena voluntad, por supuesto.

Tony asintió. Eso sonaba menos inquietante.

—Bien, debo preguntar; _¿Dónde está?_ y _¿Qué hay de sus poderes?_ Porque, como comprenderás, Loki no es alguien que me inspire confianza bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia.

Thor asintió. Él estaba de acuerdo con Tony, y claramente, tenía las cosas bajo control.

—Loki en este momento se encuentra en el santuario de un poderoso hechicero. Él se presentó ante mí como un maestro de las artes místicas, o algo por el estilo. Nos arrastró a mi hermano y a mí a su templo en cuanto pisamos Midgard. No fue muy amable.

Tony se acomodó en su asiento, mientras intentaba recordar la plática que tuvo con Fury hace un par de meses. Él le mencionó sobre este hechicero al que llamaban: _Doctor Strange_.

—Thor, ¿por qué tu amigo el maestro en artes místicas no cuida de Loki? ¿Él no se ofreció para hacerse cargo? Escuché que este tipo de casos están bajo su jurisdicción. Ya sabes, seres con poderes mágicos.

Thor asintió, pero, claramente, él no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

—Tony, mi hermano no es un prisionero en estas tierras. No voy a permitir que lo encierren en una habitación blindada. El cautiverio no le asienta bien. Además, ¿has visto ese lugar? Está repleto de libros de hechicería. Libros prohibidos. Te aseguro que nadie quiere que Loki tenga acceso a esos textos.

—Claro, claro. Nadie quiere eso. Entendido —asintió Tony.

—Strange necesita hablar contigo antes de confiarte la vida de mi hermano —dijo Thor seriamente.

—¿Por qué no los trajiste aquí, amigo? —resopló Stark—. Quizás aún no se me note, pero soy un ermitaño. No me emociona la idea de salir de mi torre.

—Si hubiese sabido que dirías que sí, habría traído a mi hermano y al Doctor hechicero, pero no podía arriesgarme a que te negaras frente a Loki. Sabes lo susceptible que es. Él realmente está arrepentido de sus actos. No necesito que tenga una recaída al verse acorralado una vez más.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Llamaré a Happy para que nos lleve.

—No, no. Yo te puedo llevar —mencionó Thor en cuanto se puso de pie para encaminarse hasta el _Mjolnir_. Tony se negó rotundamente. No iba a sobrevolar los cielos nocturnos neoyorquinos junto al Dios y su martillo mágico.

—Ni lo sueñes, amigo. Haremos las cosas a mi estilo —le advirtió.

Thor levantó ambas manos frente a él en señal de rendición.

—Como quieras.

Ambos, en menos de cinco minutos, se encontraban rumbo al estacionamiento. En el ascensor, Tony aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a Thor algo que aún no terminaba de comprender sobre él y su relación con Loki.

—Amigo, ¿cuántas veces tiene que traicionarte para que dejes de confiar en él?

Thor resopló. Y, la nostalgia en sus afiladas facciones le resultó a Tony tan familiar como su propio reflejo en el espejo.

—Sé que en el fondo existe algo de bondad en su ser —le explicó—. Mi hermano me quiere tanto como yo a él, aunque tenga terribles maneras de demostrármelo.

—Dirás muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo. Y debes admitirlo, Thor, tu hermano se cayó de cabeza cuando era chiquito.

Thor asintió con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —mencionó el grandote mientras colocaba sus brazos frente a él, en un ademán de estar sosteniendo a un bebé—. Fue un accidente, pero nunca se lo dije a madre.

—Oh, vaya... ahora todo tiene sentido.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a ambos cuando llegaron a su destino.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Hola, _Doc_. Mi nombre es Tony Stark —le extendió su mano al nuevo Hechicero Supremo, quien, aceptó el gesto con diplomacia. Y, en vista de que este permaneció en silencio, Tony le agregó un poco más de dinamismo a su presentación—. Es un gusto conocerte, a pesar de las circunstancias. He escuchado mucho de ti, Strange. 

—Igualmente —dijo el elegante hombre de capa. 

Tony les echó una mirada a ambos hombres. Thor balanceaba su martillo de una mano a otra mientras observaba impaciente a su alrededor. Quizás buscaba a su hermano, o revisaba el lugar en busca de destrozos provocados por este. Nada de ambos.

—Thor confía plenamente en ti para hacerte cargo de Loki. No será del todo un problema —comentó Strange yendo directo al grano—. Utilicé un encantamiento para capturar sus poderes en un objeto externo lejos de su alcance. Cuando las cosas en su hogar se resuelvan, y Thor así lo considere conveniente, se los regresaré. Le di mi palabra a ambos. 

Tony asintió complacido con la idea. Un Loki sin poderes era ciertamente un problema menos con el cual lidiar.

—Aprecio lo que hiciste. Eso me evita muchos dolores de cabeza.

—No lo hice por ti —mencionó el hechicero con una expresión inmutable—. Así que no me lo agradezcas.

Anthony tenía la ligera impresión de que Strange no era el alma de las fiestas. Así que le costó mucho evitar hacer un comentario sobre su ridícula capa y sus aires de grandeza. Tony observó a Thor con una sonrisa amistosa, dejando de lado al amargado hombre que tenía enfrente.

—¿Dónde está? —se refería a Loki, por supuesto.

Strange y Thor levantaron sus miradas hacia la figura de pie en el segundo piso.

—¿Este es el momento en el que hago mi gran entrada? —soltó el irritante ser que Tony apenas toleraba.

Loki bajó escalón por escalón con una gracia envidiable. Nadie que lo viera creería que ese sujeto con elegante traje negro a la medida era el mismo lunático que abrió un portal sobre la isla de Manhattan, con el poco considerado objetivo de esclavizar a todos los humanos.

—¿Recordando viejos tiempos?

Tony sacudió su mente, luego de percatarse de cuan inmerso se encontraba en sus pensamientos. Loki, a menos de un metro de él, le ofreció una sonrisa que resaltaba sus celestiales facciones.

Stark no podía negar la belleza del asgardiano. Su piel pálida, y el verde de sus ojos imponían su presencia en el lugar.

—Hola, Loki —mencionó Tony con desgana. Revisó el reloj en su muñeca e hizo una mueca. Luego, miró al Doc en busca de más información—. ¿Eso es todo? Hay cosas que requieren mi atención, además de ser niñero, así que, si eres tan amable de darme todas las instrucciones de este muñeco, te lo agradecería. 

Tony ignoró la mirada poco sutil de Loki mientras Strange le aconsejaba que se asegurara de que el Dios de las travesuras mantuviera un bajo perfil. Mientras menos personas supieran de la situación actual de Loki, más seguro para ambos sería su estadía en la tierra.

—De acuerdo. Si eso es todo, es hora de marcharnos —dijo Stark antes de estrechar la mano del Hechicero por última vez, luego la de Thor, quien, al parecer, debía regresar a Asgard de inmediato. 

Tony sintió curiosidad sobre la pequeña plática que Thor tuvo con Loki mientras Strange le daba las indicaciones. El grandote parecía depositar toda su confianza en su hermano, y vaya que Tony no pudo evitar pensar en cuán ingenuo era su compañero. 

—Stark, antes de irnos, necesito que sepas que ya no soy el mismo Loki de antes —mencionó, con una expresión que carecía de emociones interpretables—. Toqué fondo, y por ahora, mi prioridad es mantener mi cabeza pegada a mi cuerpo. No deseo que Padre me decapite, y luego queme el resto de mi con el único objetivo de asegurarse de que esta vez no estoy bromeando.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa.

—Suena como una apropiada figura paterna para alguien como tú.

—¡Aún sigo aquí! —soltó Thor haciendo estruendo con su voz como de costumbre.

Tony lo miró avergonzado. No fue su intención que el grandulón escuchara eso.

—Sabes que no lo digo por ti, amigo.

*******

Tony soltó un suspiro pesado cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió frente a él. A su espalda, se encontraba Loki, quien convenientemente había guardado silencio a lo largo del viaje.

Happy, por otra parte, no fue capaz de hacerle honor a su nombre cuando vio a Loki en el auto. Su fiel compañero y guardaespaldas tuvo un episodio de hiperventilación que solo pudo ser sosegado gracias a Tony y su sincera promesa de que todo estaría bien.

—Tu chofer me odia.

—Todos lo hacemos, no te lo tomes personal —soltó Tony, luego, se quitó sus gafas de sol para observar lo que alguna vez fue su pequeño rincón personal. Ahora, debía compartirlo con un detestable príncipe de otro mundo—. Ya que no estaba preparado para ser tu niñera, aquí van las primeras reglas que se me ocurrieron de camino. 

Loki asintió. La ligera inclinación de su cabeza intentaba mostrar respeto. Tony dudó mucho que esa interpretación de niño bueno le durara mucho.

—Para empezar, no toques ningún botón. Todo en este lugar cumple una función, así que, si necesitas algo, pídeselo a JARVIS. 

—¿Quién es JARVIS? —inquirió Loki con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi asistente virtual —mencionó Tony con simplicidad. Y, cuando percibió la confusión de Loki, se lo resumió de la misma manera en la que lo hizo con Steve en su momento—. Solo habla con el techo cada vez que necesites algo, él se hará cargo. 

Loki miró el techo con curiosidad, y, al final, asintió.

—JARVIS —mencionó Tony—. Él es Loki, de hoy en adelante vivirá con nosotros. Di _hola_.

—Hola.

El príncipe desterrado de Asgard adoptó una posición defensiva. Tony miró con una ceja arqueada como este empuñó una daga que escondía en el interior de su elegante traje.

—Vaya, vaya. Será mejor que dejes eso en la cocina sino quieres problemas —le advirtió Tony.

Loki recuperó la compostura en pocos segundos. Y, dándose cuenta de su error, inclinó su cabeza en un gesto de disculpas.

—Lo siento, eso me tomó por sorpresa.

—Señor, quizás desee revisar mi reporte sobre la última visita del señor Loki a la tierra. Su permanecía en New York fue muy hostil... Quizás debería reconsiderar su permanencia en la torre —mencionó su asistente. 

—JARVIS, ¿qué te he dicho sobre juzgar a alguien por su pasado? —mencionó Tony con una sonrisa ladeada, y, emprendiendo rumbo a su minibar, se aferró a la primera botella de Whisky que encontró a mano.

—Lo siento, señor.

—No te preocupes, JARVIS, a mí tampoco me emociona su permanencia aquí, pero Thor es mi amigo, y él necesita de mi ayuda.

—¿Desea que ordene la cena, señor?

— _Sip_ , lo de siempre, pero esta vez para dos.

—De acuerdo, señor.

Loki, con un paso silencioso, se acercó hasta el minibar y tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos altos. Tony colocó una copa frente a él. Su mirada irradiaba un aura de desafío. Loki sonrió de medio lado.

—Stark, en serio. No pienso causar problemas. Apreciaría mucho que dejaras de mirarme como si fuese a apuñalarte en cualquier instante.

Tony rio entre dientes. Encontraba toda la situación demasiado irónica.

—No confío en ti. Nunca lo haré, así que limítate a pasar por desapercibido.

—Lo comprendo. Haré todo lo posible para hacerte sentir lo menos incomodo posible, tienes mi palabra.

Tony lo observó con desprecio. Y sí, pretendía ser grosero. Loki no merecía ni una gota de su consideración más allá de mantenerlo vivo hasta que regresara Thor con buenas noticias.

—¿Me muestras mi habitación? Necesito darme una ducha —mencionó Loki con un tono de voz tan bajo, que apenas podría ser considerado un susurro.

*******

Loki evaluó el sombrío semblante de Tony Stark mientras este le mostraba la que sería su habitación. Un lugar estéril, sin decoración más allá de muebles básicos como: un armario, una mesita de noche, una lámpara y un pequeño sofá al pie de su cama.

—El baño está detrás de esa puerta —señaló Tony con una copa en la mano derecha, y una botella en la izquierda. 

Loki asintió, mientras procesaba un dato muy interesante sobre su nuevo custodio. La mirada carente de emoción o brillo venía siendo muy evidente desde que lo vio por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Stark solía irradiar seguridad y una prepotencia digna de un Dios, a pesar de tratarse de un simple mortal.

Todo eso parecía haberse esfumado.

 _«Tony es un alcohólico»_ , pensó Loki con astucia.

Él solo llevaba quince minutos en su hogar, y el hombre ya se había bebido tres copas en todo ese trayecto.

—Ponte cómodo, la comida seguramente no tarda en llegar.

—De acuerdo —dijo Loki con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tony, necesito algo de ropa para dormir.

—Oh, claro.

Tony se dirigió a la puerta, desapareciendo por un par de minutos. Luego, este regresó con un pilo de ropa perfectamente doblada en sus manos.

—Seguro algo de esto te queda bien.

Loki tomó una camisa del montón que este dejó sobre la cama y la sacudió frente a él. La enorme prenda efectivamente le sería útil, pero luciría como una carpa de circo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Esta camisa es de Hulk?

Tony soltó una genuina carcajada en cuanto observaba al confundido Dios desde el marco de la puerta. Loki pudo observar la manera en que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban notablemente mientras reía. Era su primera vez presenciando a un relajado Tony Stark.

—No, era de Steve —mencionó cuando su risa se disipó. Tornándose en un tono agridulce. 

—¿El soldado de otra era?

— _Sip_ , el mismo que viste y calza.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta ropa de él aquí?

—Eso no te incumbe —concluyó Tony con una expresión impenetrable, dándose la vuelta para abandonar la habitación de su invitado.

Loki levantó una ceja con genuino interés por saber qué historia existía detrás de esa mirada vacía. Aquello lucía prometedor.

_Interesante..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus comentarios & Kudos son más que bienvenidos <3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por los Kudos! <3

**Capítulo 3**

_El brillante sol sobre sus cabezas._

_La carretera reflejándose presumida en los espejos retrovisores mientras la recorrían a 110 kilómetros por hora._

_Los dedos del ingeniero tiritando sobre la carcasa de su descapotable favorito._

_La briza marina acariciaba el rostro de Tony mientras admiraba el paisaje, junto a él, Steve conducía con un semblante sereno, casi angelical. O así sería, si tan solo ignorara las pequeñas miradas que lanzaba en su dirección cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad perfecta para seducirlo sin dejar de prestar atención en la carretera._

_Anthony se sentía agradecido de estar utilizando sus gafas oscuras esa tarde. Había mucho en su mirada, cosas que no podía compartir con él de gota en gota. No importaba cuanto se esforzase en limitar su nivel de afecto por el super soldado. Él se encontraba, en efecto, muy enamorado. Pepper tenía razón. Ella siempre tenía razón, aunque a Tony le costara admitirlo._

_Existían pocas cosas en este universo que emocionaran tanto al empresario como buscar un pequeño rincón del mundo, y ocultarse de la realidad durante un par de días. El tiempo suficiente para calmar la presión que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Cualquier puerto con vistas al mar era bienvenido, así que él se encontraba emocionado con el rumbo que estaba tomando ese fin de semana._

_—¿Me dirás cuál es la gran sorpresa?_

_—No, si te lo digo dejará de ser una sorpresa, Tony._

_—Magnífico argumento, Cap —comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_Anthony jamás negaría las habilidades de su amante, pero, el canto definitivamente no era una de sus virtudes._

_—Welcome to the Hotel California, such a lovely place, such a lovely place... —cantó el capitán con una exagerada gesticulación que hacía reír a su acompañante. Tony sospechaba, entre miradas repletas de admiración y cariño, que ese era su objetivo, hacerlo sonreír de esa manera—, such a lovely face._

_Steve le había agarrado afecto a un par de canciones que escuchó en la playlist de Tony mientras este trabajaba en su taller. Rogers se había adueñado de ellas al grado de obligar a Tony a escuchar las mismas cinco canciones una y otra vez durante todo el viaje._

_—Ahora es mi turno —anunció Stark, en cuanto estiraba su mano para retomar el control del estéreo._

_«Highway to Hell»_

_La cabeza del empresario inició un alegre ritmo de rebote que Steve no comprendía en lo absoluto._

_—¿Cómo puedes escuchar ese ruido bajo tu propia voluntad? —comentó Steve, alzando su voz para hacerse escuchar sobre lo que él consideraba un ruido irritante._

_—Retráctate, Capi —lo señaló Tony. Se quitó las gafas para darle énfasis a su advertencia. Steve sonrió satisfecho._

_—No lo haré._

_Tony resopló antes de dirigir su mirada penetrante al perfil del atractivo soldado._

_—No te permitiré hablar de ese modo del Rock. Es la única fuerza celestial en la que creo firmemente._

_Steve hizo una mueca. Sus ojos no abandonaron la carretera._

_—Hijo, deja de blasfemar._

_Rogers gruñó placentero cuando sintió la mano de Tony sobre su muslo. La presión de su agarre tenía como objetivo hacerlo sufrir un punzante dolor, además de darle una ligera sacudida a su lujuria._

_Tony esbozó una sonrisa cuando observó la expresión desconcertada de Steve. Él parecía deseoso de detener el auto y darle una lección que implicaba poca ropa y muchos músculos contraídos._

_Tony pasó de canción a algo que ambos pudiesen disfrutar sin entrar en debates._

_«Sweet Child o' Mine»_

_Steve no estaba del todo convencido con la elección de su acompañante, pero, sus rasgos volvieron a tomar una apariencia serena mientras conducía con ese aire de seguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando trataba con algo de lo que tenía pleno conocimiento._

_La mano de Steve acarició la barbilla del otro hombre, antes de que Tony la apartara e hiciera un comentario sarcástico. Su objetivo siempre sería no dejar en evidencia la manera en la que su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que lo miraba de esa manera tan íntima. Esos ojos azules eran los dueños de sus pensamientos más profundos. Stark se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre con suerte._

_Esa tarde llegaron a una cabaña que Steve había alquilado con ayuda de Sam Wilson. Un lugar que les bridaría privacidad, o eso dijo el Cap cuando bajó del vehículo y apuntó al lugar. Tony estaba impresionado, ya que, por lo general, era él quien cuidaba de sus citas. Pero, esta vez, él no tenía más obligación que disfrutar de las atenciones de su amante._

_El sexo contra la briza marina que entraba por el ventanal en pleno atardecer fue un estilo difícil de superar. Su experiencia careció de valor después de ese encuentro. Aquello fue el inicio de una relación llena de promesas que no pudieron cumplir. Tony recordaba cada palabra mientras sus muslos temblaban contra los costados del capitán. Sus labios formando una perfecta «O» que apuntaba al techo mientras cabalgaba su orgasmo._

_Tony era la costa. Steve la ola que arrasaba con todo a su paso._

—¡Stark, despierta! —una voz hizo eco en sus pensamientos. Tony frunció el ceño—. ¡Stark!

—¡STEVE! —gritó en un sobresalto. Levantó su cabeza de la fría mesa, y sus ojos se enfocaron a su alrededor, y, con terror, vio a cierto Dios con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano mientras lo observaba.

—Steve, ¿qué? —inquirió Loki con un brillo malicioso en su mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó Tony mientras se empujaba contra el respaldo de la silla. Con su boca reseca, y un horrible ardor en sus ojos, resopló. Frente a él, una botella de ron vacía y una copa a medio beber.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla... o eso supongo... aunque de vez en cuando parecías disfrutarla —le comentó Loki en cuanto tomaba la copa de ron. La examinó, y, con una mueca, bebió el contenido.

Su expresión de repudio fue muy evidente. Al Dios le ofendía la calidad de las bebidas midgardianas.

—Te pregunté; ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en tu habitación?

Tony comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia de la que gozaba según los días trascurrían.

—Vine por algo de zumo de naranja, luego te vi aquí y sentí mucha lastima por ti —le explicó el elegante hombre junto a él, quien, a pesar de usar ropa de segunda mano, continuaba irradiando gracia y encanto.

—Sí, claro.

Loki se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. Él caminó hasta la cocina, agarró el cartón de zumo, se tomó su tiempo para servirse una vez, beber todo de un jalón y volver a rellenar el vaso para luego encaminarse a su habitación con una sonrisa de soslayo. Ignorando a Tony, tal y como era su deseo.

Anthony pasó una mano sobre su rostro mientras maldecía el momento en que aceptó compartir su espacio personal con ese lunático.

Loki no era la persona más apropiada para juzgarlo, pero eso no evitaba que Tony sintiera vergüenza. Era un hombre débil, y lo último que necesitaba era darle a alguien como Loki información personal sobre su desequilibrio emocional. Sin mencionar, el deterioro físico al que se sometía casi a diario.

Necesitaba resolverlo. _Pronto_.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Los días trascurrían con una lentitud descomunal en su cautiverio. Loki comenzaba a extrañar su celda en Asgard. Al menos, en aquella época contaba con su magia.

El ambiente en Midgard era tedioso, y él no era más interesante que un humano promedio en esas tierras.

Loki observó su reflejo en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo con el que se topó en el baño de invitados. La ropa que utilizaba el Capitán América cuando se encontraba de civil era anticuada y horrorosa. Loki jamás se había sentido tan humillado, caminando por todo el piso principal de la torre con un par de pantalones deportivos que colgaban de sus caderas, y cuyas bastas se arrastraban por el suelo. Incluso, tropezó un par de veces, antes de tomar unas tijeras y cortar los pantalones hasta la altura de sus muslos.

El resultado no lucía tan estético como proponía aquella revista que ojeó esta mañana. Había revisado muchos ejemplares que le mostraban una infinidad de prendas con las que solo podía soñar. Extrañaba sus poderes. Todo sería tan sencillo como respirar si tan solo recuperara su magia. Aquellas prendas cubrirían su cuerpo con la gracia que solo él podría otorgarles. Estaba muy seguro de ello.

Loki observó con desdén sus piernas pálidas, y los hilachos de sus pantalones en ángulos desastrosos. En ese preciso instante, deseó haber prestado atención cuando su madre lo animó a aprender algo sobre costura.

_¿Cómo lo habría sabido?_

Él siempre contó con sus poderes.

La humillación inicial a causa de la ropa gigante solo se trasmutó hasta que una repentina —y poco sutil— reacción por parte de Tony, hizo que todo valiera la pena.

—Arruinaste esos pantalones —comentó en cuanto se quitaba su casco para soldar. El ingeniero se encaminó hasta la cocina y tomó una botella de agua, antes de negar frente a un malhumorado Loki, quien, puso sus ojos en blanco antes de pasar la página de la quinta revista que revisaba ese día.

—Los hice prácticos —soltó el Dios sin quitar su mirada del anuncio que publicitaba un elegante reloj en la muñeca de un hombre imponente. Loki dudó que el material del que estaba hecho fuera oro macizo.

—Será mejor que te consiga algo de ropa decente. No voy a permitir que alguien te vea en esas fachas —lo señaló con la botella—. De por sí, el hecho de que te vean aquí es malo, no deseo agregar a la ecuación un terrible gusto por la moda. No bajo mi techo.

Loki sonrió ampliamente. Su custodio se tomó su tiempo para ir por un par de cosas, antes de entregarle una laptop al asgardiano, luego, le solicitó a JARVIS que le mostrara a Loki un par de opciones de guardarropa de las tiendas donde él adquiría la suya. Nada demasiado extravagante, le advirtió a su asistente.

—Ponte de pie —le ordenó Tony a Loki, quien, luciendo como un hombre sin hogar, al que habían arrastrado hasta una zanja, por la manera en la que su cabello lucía; rizos rebeldes y húmedos.

Tony apuntó a Loki con su celular, y en breve, un holograma calculó las medidas necesarias para hacer el trabajo de su mayordomo virtual más eficiente.

—¿Ya lo tienes, JARVIS?

—Sí, señor. Referenciaré las elecciones del señor Loki con un algoritmo que descarte todo aquello que no le sea útil a nuestro propósito.

—¿Qué significa eso? —resopló Loki, confundido.

—Nada de drogas, ni lencería sexy para ti —comentó con simpleza.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Nada de lencería? —cuestionó Loki con cierto tonito seductor en sus palabras—. Esa podría ser una excelente droga recreativa para ti.

—¿Ese es tu intento de insinuación acaso? —soltó Tony con una sonrisa condescendiente—. Debes estar muy desesperado.

Loki centró su atención en el catálogo de ropa que JARVIS extendió frente a él. Tras el evidente rechazo a un sencillo primer movimiento de sus fichas, supo que aún era muy pronto para dar inicio con su plan.

—Solo digo que, si existe alguna manera en la que yo pueda serte útil, no dudes en que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Después de todo, lo que estás haciendo por mí es digno de toda mi gratitud, amigo de hojalata.

—Fingiré que no escuché eso.

Loki sonrió de medio lado.

—No te presiones. Yo soy un gran admirador de la belleza masculina —miró a Tony con una sonrisa insinuante—. Además, soy muy discreto al respecto.

Tony observó desconcertado la naturalidad con la que Loki tecleaba en su laptop el nombre de un par de marcas de ropa que —Tony dedujo— había leído en el pilo de revistas junto a él.

El despliegue de prendas de prestigiosas firmas de ropa se expuso en el proyector de hologramas frente a ambos hombres. Loki lucía fascinado.

Tony negó ante los comentarios previos del asgardiano, y, luego, tarareó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Nada extravagante, te lo advierto.

—De acuerdo. Como tú ordenes, jefe —mencionó Loki con una sonrisa torcida.

*******

—JARVIS, esta tarde me topé con información muy interesante sobre Tony y Steve Rogers —mencionó Loki, sentado en el enorme sofá de la sala principal.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso, señor?

Loki intentó sonar lo más sincero posible. Aquello de fingir genuina preocupación por el bienestar de otros se le daba muy bien. Una habilidad tan pulida como —lo fue alguna vez— su magia.

—Hace un par de días encontré a Tony en el comedor; ebrio y a mitad de un sueño. Él mencionó el nombre de Steve un par de veces, y sonaba particularmente intenso. Además, el hecho de que tenga tanta ropa de su aliado aquí en la torre, solo me lleva a la conclusión de que mis sospechas son ciertas... Tony y Steve tuvieron una relación que terminó muy mal, ¿cierto, JARVIS?

—Señor, no estoy autorizado a dar información personal sobre mi creador.

Loki respiró profundo. Ya lo veía venir, pero de ninguna manera se echaría hacia atrás.

—Eres un sirviente, techo parlante. Dame la información que necesito. Es una orden.

—Estoy programado para desconectarme ante una amenaza. Si el señor Stark regresa, y se entera de que usted intentó violentar mi protocolo, se meterá en graves problemas.

—¿Qué? —soltó Loki, poniéndose de pie en una fracción de segundo—. ¿No somos amigos? Creí que estábamos construyendo algo especial, ¿mhm?

—No, señor.

Loki resopló.

—JARVIS, solo deseo ayudar a Tony, ¿comprendes? Tú mejor que nadie sabe el estado en el que se encuentra. Y seamos honestos, sus tendencias autodestructivas no van a parar.

El tramposo aguardó de pie a que el sirviente de Tony considerara su oferta.

—¿Qué sugiere? Yo he hecho todo lo posible por convencerlo de visitar a un psicólogo. Incluso, descargué cientos de libros relacionados con la psicología humana para intentar tener una sesión con él sin que lo supiera, pero me desconectó durante una semana cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Fue un castigo por entrometerme.

Loki asintió quedadamente.

—Sé que eres un sirviente leal, JARVIS. Y créeme cuando te digo que tengo una muy fuerte sospecha sobre lo que Tony necesita para sentirse menos estresado, pero, para que mi plan realmente funcione, necesito toda la información que puedas darme sobre su relación con Steve.

El Dios aguardó alrededor de un minuto, en completo silencio sobre sus pies, mientras balanceaba su peso de un pie al otro, hasta que al final, consiguió lo que deseaba.

—De acuerdo.

Loki sonrió amplio cuando JARVIS activó el proyector holográfico, y le mostró una serie de imágenes y vídeos de su base de datos.

—El señor Stark conoció a Steve Rogers gracias a la iniciativa _Vengadores_...

Loki miró encantado el despliegue de información frente a sus ojos. Reconoció ciertos datos y secuencias que lo involucraban. Apretó sus labios para evitar mostrarle a JARVIS una sonrisa divertida.

La situación actual del grupo de personas que truncaron sus planes era de por más satisfactoria. Loki no tenía ningún interés particular en conquistar un planeta como Midgard, considerando el gran peligro inminente que representaba el Titán Loco y su misión.

Su objetivo principal, además de mantenerse con vida y lejos de Asgard, era ganar una ventaja que pudiese utilizar a su favor cuando llegara el momento.

Tony Stark era una ventaja, y era mucho más valioso lejos de Steve Rogers, y el resto de su grupito al que todos solían llamar _Los Vengadores_. 


	5. Capítulo 5

—Al señor Stark no le gusta que le entreguen cosas —dijo Happy con una mueca presuntuosa, mientras Tony permanecía de brazos cruzados frente al confundido chico repartidor.

Cuando el ingeniero recibió un mensaje de que un gran encargo arribó a la torre, él no se esperaba las más de treinta cajas apiladas junto al ascensor, listas para subir a su piso, y, a juzgar por los elegantes logos en el variado surtido de colores y texturas, sabía quién era el responsable de todo el despilfarro.

Tony resopló cuando Happy le entregó el tablero con la orden de recibido. Efectivamente. Su nombre figuraba junto a una extensa lista de artículos como trajes y zapatos: Armani, Gucci, Parda, Versace, Louis Vuitton, Nike, entre otros.

—Tres docenas de ropa interior Calvin Klein —mencionó Tony con una sonrisa tensa luego de firmar el infame documento.

Happy evitó hacer cualquier tipo de comentario, a sabiendas de que su jefe perseguiría al Dios del engaño por toda la torre con sus repulsores en alto, y una sed de venganza digna de apreciar.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y fue recibido por un descalzo y aliviado Loki, quien, vio en la primera tanda de cajas junto a Happy su salvación.

—¡Al fin! Un minuto más en esta estúpida ropa del Capitán y enloquecería.

—¿Más? —Inquirió Tony malhumorado. Pasó junto a él, en cuanto Loki levantaba su ceja con recelo. Su tono no le agradó en lo absoluto.

—JARVIS, ¿cuánto gastó Loki en toda esa ropa? —preguntó Stark, en cuanto se dirigía a la cocina por algo para almorzar. Tony vio sobre el mesón un plato con dos emparedados de jamón, uno a medio comer, y otro entero. Tomó el segundo.

Loki se cruzó de brazos frente a Tony y su techo parlante, cuestionándose si realmente su mal humor era a causa de su nueva ropa. Además, ¿él acababa de tomar su emparedado de jamón?

El Dios respiró profundo.

—Las facturas suman un valor total de ochenta y cinco mil seiscientos cuarenta y tres dólares con treinta y dos centavos, señor.

Happy soltó un jadeo involuntario, atrayendo la atención de Loki, quien, rodó los ojos ante la manera en la que ambos hombres lo miraban.

—¿Alguien va a explicarme a qué se debe este juicio silencioso? Puedo sentirlo, Stark.

—¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esta camisa? —le preguntó Tony, agarrando la prenda que utilizaba, la cual estaba manchada de grasa y restos de café. Él la sostuvo son su dedo índice y pulgar.

—¿Dinero midgardiano, supongo?

—Respuesta incorrecta, cuernitos —soltó Tony, luego, cruzó la sala con rabia contenida. Loki lo miró expectante. El hombre estaba más hambriento que encolerizado—. Veinticinco dólares por lo mucho.

Loki permaneció en silencio. La expresión en su rostro demostraba su poco interés en el asunto.

—Veintiséis dólares con treinta centavos, señor —lo corrigió JARVIS, rompiendo el tenso silencio de la habitación.

Loki pasó una mano sobre su cabello y lo observó con altanería.

—Sé más explícito, Stark. No comprendo a que viene tanto alboroto.

—Acabas de gastar una suma ridícula en ropa y accesorios, cuando yo solo te ofrecí un nuevo guardarropa simple y práctico.

—¿Estas molesto por dinero? —inquirió Loki, incrédulo.

—No, no se trata del dinero, sino de tu descaro, Loki.

—Soy el príncipe de Asgard, por si no lo recuerdas, Stark.

—No estás en tu castillo, princesa, por si no lo has notado —soltó Tony con amargura—. Es mi torre, mi dinero y mis reglas.

Loki apretó los puños y se retiró de la sala como un remolino. Tony escuchó un par de jarrones romperse a su paso, y el sonido de la puerta de su habitación en un azote.

Tony observó a su chófer —y hombre de confianza— con una mirada agotada.

—Te juro, Happy, que, si ese lunático tuviera sus poderes, ya me habría lanzado a través de mi ventana otra vez.

Happy intentó esconder una sonrisa burlona, pues, su jefe tenía razón. El hermano de Thor era una Diva, y estaba más que claro el enorme problema que esto representaría eventualmente, considerando quien es Tony Stark. Happy podía imaginar ambos mundos colisionar y hacer explosión.

*******

_«Sé un buen anfitrión, Tony»._

_«Le prometiste a Thor que te encargarías de su hermano»._

_«Thor es tu amigo, y para él, ese demente es importante»._

_«Loki se ha portado relativamente bien hasta ahora»._

_«No ha intentado esclavizar a nadie, esa debe ser su forma de decir gracias»._

Anthony bebió el último trago de jugo de naranja que quedaba en su refrigerador. Había visto a Loki junto a un vaso de zumo mientras comía, veía televisión, o leía un libro de su biblioteca. Al parecer, este encontraba algo fascinante en su sabor. Tony incluso se preguntó si habría cítricos en Asgard.

—JARVIS, anota un par de cajas de jugo de naranja para la próxima vez que alguien compre la despensa.

—De acuerdo, señor.

—¿Y Loki? ¿sigue en su habitación?

—Sí, señor. No ha salido de ahí desde que discutieron.

—De acuerdo, creo que es hora de un poco de diplomacia.

—Señor, le recuerdo que el evento de caridad que organizó la señorita Potts a su nombre es esta noche.

Tony bufó antes de restregar su frente y maldecir el haber pasado por alto ese compromiso. El único al que había accedido en meses. Se lo prometió a Pepper.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, JARVIS.

—¿Desea que revise su agenda y lo comunique con alguien disponible a ser su acompañante esta noche?

Tony negó, sintiéndose miserable al recordar que Pepper se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, encargándose de su compañía como toda una mujer de negocios. La única a quien le confiaría su vida. Y no, no necesitaba ser visto con otra persona. No cuando ante el ojo público ambos eran más que socios y mejores amigos.

—Me las arreglaré solo esta vez.

*******

—Loki... —llamó a la puerta luego de un ligero golpe con sus nudillos. Era de tarde, habían pasado cinco horas desde el pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron en la sala, y, a Tony, el malestar del momento se le había bajado. Justo ahora, se sentía un poco más animado con la idea de un par de cócteles y música de ambiente.

El Dios abrió la puerta con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué quieres?

Tony resopló, y, señalando junto a él, cedió ante la presión del príncipe. Tomó una de las cajas apiladas a su lado.

—Ten, toda tu ropa está aquí. Puedes quedarte con todo, pero necesito que seas un poco más responsable con lo que haces a costa mía, ¿comprendes? Existe algo que en este mundo se conoce como empatía. Además del término RESPETO —resaltó la palabra con un ademán que hizo a Loki sonreír de medio lado.

Los ojos verdes del asgardiano se iluminaron. Y un gesto amable de su parte, fue permitirle pasar a su habitación.

—Te respeto, Stark —dijo mientras se encaminaba hasta su cama. Tomó asiento y relamió sus labios resecos antes de mirarlo apreciativamente—. Y es por eso, por lo que continúas vivo a pesar de tu grave ofensa.

—¿Esa es la única razón? ¿o también es porque te soy útil? —mencionó, señalando el pasillo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Eres útil.

Tony tomó asiento junto a él con un suspiro pesado.

—En fin, no es como si nunca me hubiesen usado por mi dinero —admitió. El Dios podía ver en sus ojos restos de tristeza, a pesar de la obvia resignación en sus palabras.

Loki agarró la mano de Tony en un ligero apretón.

—Estoy intentando familiarizarme con aquello de pedir disculpas cuando hago algo que los demás pueden considerar "malo" —hizo comillas con sus dedos.

—En tu caso, estoy seguro de que esas cosas pueden considerarse así.

Loki rio entre dientes, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tony antes de fruncir el ceño y notar con quien estaba teniendo aquella plática.

—Ordené pizza para cenar.

—¿Pizza?

—Sí, es un manjar de los Dioses.

Loki lo miró con suspicacia. Tony tomó una larga aspiración cuando aquellos ojos verdes atravesaron su mente. El Dios frente a él era hermoso. Una belleza para nada comparable con la de Thor, el tosco hombre —todo músculos y barba desaliñada— estaba lejos de poseer una mirada cautivadora como la de su hermano adoptivo.

—¿Sabes? creo que me debes algo.

Loki levantó una ceja con interés.

—Ya que te saliste con la tuya, al menos puedo pedirte una sola cosa.

—Dime y lo pensaré —dijo Loki, tomando una almohada y colocándola sobre su regazo. Una imagen entrañable para el castaño frente a él.

—No hay tiempo para pensarlo, luego de la cena debo comenzar a alistarme —Tony se puso de pie y se estiró con un bostezo—. Tengo un evento esta noche, al que debo asistir, no tengo otra opción. Y, ya que gastaste mi dinero en ropa, puedes lucir algo de lo que pediste en el evento.

Loki sonrió abiertamente, encantado con la idea.

—¿Quieres que sea tu consorte esta noche?

—Solo quiero que me acompañes y luzcas gordito y bonito.

—¿Disculpa?

Tony soltó una carcajada ante la clara protesta por parte de su invitado.

—Pensé que quizás podrías cambiar un poco tu aspecto, ¿te sabes algún hechizo para cambiarte el _look_ sin necesidad de que tengas tus poderes? Como comprenderás, tu melena no es muy popular aquí en New York. Así que...

—Puedo hacer eso —dijo Loki con ojos entornados.

—De acuerdo, entonces, manos a la obra. 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

—Loki, espero que no estés teniendo problemas con el...

Tony se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos presenciaron aquel orgasmo visual hecho hombre. Piernas esbeltas ceñidas en una sedosa textura que ascendía con gracia hasta abrazar la cintura delgada del asgardiano. La camisa blanca de diseñador —en contraste con el resto de su atuendo— resaltaba los pequeños músculos de sus brazos y torso. El cabello negro se había ido, o al menos, aquella era la ilusión en la que trabajó Loki con tanto empeño.

Pequeñas ondas rubias remplazaron la melena oscura. Tony debía admitir que le apetecía mucho arrastrar sus dedos sobre ese cabello que lucía tan suave al tacto.

Stark lo escuchó recitar el mismo hechizo un par de veces, antes de resoplar frente a su reflejo en el espejo. La iluminación del baño era más alta que en su habitación, así que fue una gran sorpresa para el genio, apreciar el bonito bronceado en el Dios. Su pálida piel se había tornado ligeramente dorada.

Cuando Loki al fin reconoció su presencia a un par de metros, lo miró con una expresión de derrota, antes de tomar el corbatín que complementaría su atuendo.

—No funciona. No del todo —soltó con frustración.

Tony observó como los ojos verdes de Loki se tornaron azules por un par de escasos segundos, antes de volver a su color original. Loki volvió a centrar su mirada al reflejo que proyectaba, gracias a un viejo hechizo que solía saberse de memoria, pero, por un capricho del destino, no recordaba con exactitud las palabras para conseguir un cambio en su usual mirada, aquella a la que todos temían.

Tony se acercó al Dios, y, tomando el corbatín para corregir el negligente trabajo que llevaba hasta ahora, balbuceó un par de comentarios alentadores.

—Déjalos verdes, son parte de tu encanto.

Tony negó ante el tono con el que esas palabras escaparon de sus labios. No deseaba sonar coqueto, pero era su segunda naturaleza, así que no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Loki sonrió de soslayo.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, ya casi estoy listo.

—Estoy impresionado —admitió Tony cuando dio un paso atrás para evaluar más de cerca el atuendo de su cita—. Es una gran elección la que hiciste.

Stark, por su parte, lucía un traje azul marino y una camisa rosa pálido, al igual que su pañuelo en la solapa, algo que iba muy por debajo de los estándares para un evento como tal, pero era su evento después de todo.

—JARVIS lo escogió para mí —señaló el asgardiano.

—Lo supuse —mencionó Tony con un gesto gracioso.

—JARVIS escogió para mi algo parecido a eso —señaló a Loki—, pero no soy un gran admirador de lucir como un muñeco de pastel. Ahora, al verte vestido de esta manera, siento que seré la envidia de la fiesta.

Loki se mofó del comentario con una sonrisa coqueta que Anthony no pasó por desapercibida. La tensión en el lugar burbujeaba como una olla a presión, y, para ser honestos, Stark no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para apartar de su mente el deseo que sentía por explorar la figura frente a él.

—Jamás creí escucharte admitir que soy atractivo —mencionó Loki con una mirada vanidosa en su rostro.

Tony sonrió de medio lado, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—Es una simple observación. No te emociones.

—No necesito que resaltes lo obvio, Stark.

—Me pregunto si es así como los demás me escuchan cuando dicen que soy un idiota prepotente —comentó Tony perspicaz, mientras abandonaba el baño con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Sin ser muy consciente de ello, Loki relamió sus labios tras divisar uno de los mayores atributos de Tony, además de su eclipsante personalidad.

El trasero del empresario era oro. 

El Dios rio entre dientes, en cuanto imaginaba lo bien que se la pasaría estrujando la anatomía del castaño cuando este fuera suyo.

*******

—Si alguien se acerca a ti con la intención de establecer una conversación, asegúrate de rechazarlo apropiadamente, ¿de acuerdo, _Luke_?

—Odio ese nombre —gruñó el travieso en cuando se acomodaba sobre el asiento del vehículo. Junto a él, Tony lo observó con una expresión indiferente.

—No estoy de humor para escuchar tus quejas, Luke. Estas son las condiciones.

—¿Y qué hay sobre _mis_ condiciones?

Tony frunció el ceño, antes de dedicarle una mirada contemplativa al asgardiano. Quizás, ahora no luciera como parte del reparto de una película de vampiros para adolescentes, pero esa mirada maliciosa, era muy característica del Dios del engaño.

—Adelante, te escucho.

—Quiero permanecer junto a ti todo el tiempo. Si me apartas para desaparecer por algún rincón del salón, haré una recreación de lo que sucedió en Alemania.

—¿Le arrancarás un ojo a alguien?

Loki asintió solemne. Su sonrisa macabra, combinada con la imagen moderna y fresca que apoyaba su peso sobre el costado del empresario, era una advertencia. Tony rodó los ojos ante lo cómodo que se sentía a su alrededor. Y aquello debería considerarse un delirio, porque se trataba de Loki de quien estábamos hablando.

Anthony asintió.

—De acuerdo, acepto la condición porque es un evento donde no me gusta socializar con nadie. Eres un mejor plan que el de fingir que hablo por teléfono durante horas.

—¿Realmente tu vida es así de patética, Stark?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Últimamente considero mi soledad una de mis más grandiosas posesiones. Ya llegamos —soltó Tony golpeando la rodilla del asgardiano.

*******

—Creo que esa mujer me reconoció —mencionó Loki con un tono tenso mientras bebía un cóctel que Tony le llevó a la mesa que compartían.

El genio sonrió de medio lado. Echándole una mirada de soslayo a la dama en cuestión.

—No, mi querido, Luke. Ella simplemente te está chequeando.

—¿Me esta qué? —inquirió Loki confundido con la jerga midgardiana moderna.

—Te echó un ojo.

Loki hizo una mueca.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre ojos? No tengo agradables recuerdos al respecto.

Tony rio entre dientes.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? Aún debemos quedarnos aquí una hora más, antes de escabullirnos sin llamar la atención de los invitados. Le prometí a Pepper que daría una buena imagen.

—¿Quién es Pepper? —inquirió el travieso luego de beber un trago de su cóctel.

—Mi mejor amiga, y la persona en la que más confío en este mundo. La que, por cierto, va a colgarme de mi torre cuando se entere que tú te estas quedando conmigo.

Loki asintió con interés. Había escuchado a JARVIS mencionar a una tal Pepper Potts un par de veces. Menciones fugaces que no habían despertado su interés hasta ahora.

—Suena muy interesante, ya quiero conocerla.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa. Bebió un trago de Tequila, e hizo una mueca incomoda ante el comentario del Dios.

_Eso no pasaría_. Al menos, intentaría evitar ese encuentro.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te quedarás en la tierra? —preguntó Tony, ahora más interesado que nunca por saber hasta cuando tendría que darle asilo al Dios—. Thor jamás me especificó hasta cuando tendría que encargarme de ti.

—Mi hermano necesita tiempo para limpiar mi desastre. Es lo justo, ¿sabes? Yo siempre fui quien recogía todo lo que rompía. —mencionó Loki, desviando el tema hasta un punto más favorable.

—Creo que ambos ya son lo suficientemente grandecitos para resolver sus diferencias de manera más madura, ¿no crees?

Loki le dedicó a Stark una mirada listilla. Él se acomodó en su asiento, recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla mientras observaba al multimillonario frente a él con más atención.

—Jamás comprenderías lo que se siente ser la sombra de tu hermano mayor. Peor aún, de uno con las características de Thor.

Tony negó con el filo de su copa en los labios.

—Thor es un gran tipo, un poco raro, pero te ama.

—Bien, él tiene una manera muy inusual de mostrarme su amor, al parecer —mencionó con un dejo de decepción en sus palabras—. ¿Sabes? Desde que éramos niños, él siempre fue mi mejor amigo, o esa es la idea a la que me aferraba mientras él cada vez se alejaba más de mí. Padre, por otra parte, siempre se aseguró de dejarme en claro que jamás tendría derecho a nada ni a nadie. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Stark?

A Tony le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta. Agachó la mirada y se rehusó a contestar aquello.

—En fin —continuó Loki luego del silencio sepulcral por parte de su acompañante—. Tuve un amorío con una valerosa mujer que estaba destinada a mi hermano, alguien a quien siempre ignoró, pero padre iba a asegurarse de que se convirtiera en la reina de Asgard. Cuando eres el segundo en la línea de sucesión, no puedes esperar de los demás algo de compromiso, o algún tipo de consideración. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y yo solo fui alguien que mendigaba su atención.

Tony bebió de su copa y asintió.

—Suena a una vida de mierda, pero eso no justifica tus acciones.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada que perder.

La intensa mirada que Tony presenció le causó escalofríos. Él hablaba en serio. No había trucos o exageraciones en sus palabras.

—No importa lo que haga, nadie jamás va a cambiar la opinión que tiene sobre mí. Lo acepté hace mucho tiempo.

Tony evitó hacer algún comentario en contra de su argumento, porque de alguna manera, se encontraba en la misma situación. Podía sentirse relacionado con ese sentimiento de resignación. Más, cuando llevaba tanto tiempo y esfuerzo intentando demostrarle al resto del mundo que era mucho más que un simple payaso pomposo, como los medios solían referirse a él.

Nadie lo considera alguien digno de confianza. Si no fuera por su ingenio y sus recursos, SHIELD jamás le habría otorgado un lugar en la iniciativa Vengadores.

*******

Tras un par de copas, y abordamientos descarados por parte de un gran número de invitadas al evento, tanto hacia su persona como hacia Luke. Ambos regresaron a la Torre.

—Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que el alcohol no te afectaba, ¿Qué haces para emborracharte? —inquirió Tony mientras era acarreado por un alegre Loki, quien, encontraba muy divertida la situación.

—El hidromiel añejo durante mil años, es con lo que suelen embriagarse Thor y Padre. 

—¿Puedes conseguirme de eso?

—Un solo trago acabaría contigo, Stark, pero algún día puedo preparar para ti una versión midgardiana si gustas. 

—Eso suena genial.

Loki sostuvo a Tony hasta que llegaron al sofá, lugar en el que se dejó caer con un jadeo. La mirada desenfocada del genio empezaba a preocuparle. Los humanos eran tan débiles. Sus órganos internos fallaban luego de un par de copas de inofensivo alcohol midgardiano. 

—Gracias, cuernitos. Te portaste muy bien esta noche —soltó el empresario, tropezando con las palabras—. Thor estaría muy orgulloso de su hermanito: _“La oveja negra de la familia”_.

Su risa explotó en el lugar, mientras Loki negaba con una sonrisa de medio lado. Observó a Tony desde el mueble más cercano. El carismático sujeto apenas podía reconocer el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Era una imagen muy deplorable viniendo de alguien a quien muchos consideraban un héroe nacional.

Tony se reincorporó con un movimiento torpe. Loki le escuchó ordenarle a JARVIS que pusiera algo de música. Su sirviente obedeció luego de un par de usuales sugerencias de su parte.

Loki entornó la mirada en dirección a Tony cuando una canción que la I.A. llamó _«Shine On»_ empezó a sonar, y el empresario se deslizó alegremente del sofá hacia su minibar.

El asgardiano observó la manera en la que el cuerpo del genio se movía al compás de la música, y encontró aquello bastante sensual, a pesar de su evidente estado de embriaguez.

—Cuernitos, ¿sabes bailar? —inquirió el empresario mientras servía dos copas de algo que consideró Ron luego de percibir el aroma, pero bien podría tratarse de combustible para avión y no haber detectado la diferencia en su estado.

—No estoy seguro de comprender a qué te refieres —comentó el Dios intrigado. Se inclinó para tomar la copa que Stark le ofreció, y, luego de un largo trago de su parte, este se colocó de pie frente a él.

—JARVIS, reproduce _«Feel It»_ para nuestro invitado.

Loki tomó la mano que Stark le extendió con una sonrisa arrolladora. Y, sintiendo como el calor del cuerpo ajeno se presionó contra el suyo con descaro, él le permitió a la mano en su espalda baja explorar un poco alrededor de ella. Tony mencionó algo sobre mover sus caderas al compás de las suyas, pero, la evidente fricción de sus bultos fue algo que detuvo al Dios en seco.

Tomar ventaja de Stark mientras estaba ebrio no era un buen movimiento para ganar su confianza. Pero, sentir el aliento caliente del otro hombre contra la piel de su cuello, y, como sus manos recorrieron los costados de su cuerpo con descaro, provocó que el asgardiano se dejara llevar hasta ser acorralado en el sofá que minutos antes Tony había ocupado. Loki se aventuró a buscar los labios del otro hombre, pero este se rehusó al contacto. Stark deslizó sus labios sobre el pulso del Dios, descendiendo poco a poco, mientras sus dedos hábiles desabotonaban la camisa de diseñador.

Tony jadeó cuando se vio forzado a detener sus besos, y, ahora, era él quien se encontraba agolpado sobre el sofá, con el otro hombre sobre él, cubriéndolo casi por completo. Cerró los ojos y le permitió libre acceso a su cuello. Loki se deleitó con el sabor de su piel, pero eso poco duró, ya que, un nombre ajeno a ambos abandonó los labios del castaño.

Sin conseguir pasar por alto tal ofensa, Loki se apartó del hombre al que presionaba contra el mullido sofá, y, resopló mientras negaba. El Dios acarició su propio rostro, antes de mirar hacia el ebrio castaño que poco comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

La mirada repleta de lujuria, enceguecida por el recuerdo de otra persona, no era algo con lo que Loki planeaba lidiar.

—Iré a mi habitación. Buenas noches, Stark —anunció Loki en cuanto se ponía de pie con desdén.

Tony tragó duro, en tanto los oleajes de excitación comenzaron a golpear contra las paredes de su moral, la poca que podía percibir en su mente en esas circunstancias.

Loki, en su habitación, luego de quitarse los zapatos y todo aquello que incomodara su descanso, miró el reloj digital en la mesita de noche. Eran las tres de la mañana, y, con un deje de frustración sexual, apartó las mantas y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño.

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo, Stark... —murmuró con desdén, mientras estiraba las mantas con movimientos toscos. Él no podía negar que el inconsciente rechazo de Stark lo llenara de frustración.

Loki pasó mucho tiempo dando vueltas en la cama, mientras pensaba sobre: _¿Qué tenía Steve Rogers de especial para merecer la fidelidad de un famoso casanova?_

El Dios mordisqueó la pequeña uña de su dedo pulgar en cuanto ideaba su siguiente movimiento estratégico. 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

—Es hora de utilizar la artillería pesada —mencionó Loki decidido frente a la pantalla del televisor.

Ocho horas de películas clásicas midgardianas sobre: romance, pasión, engaños, traiciones y seducción, le permitieron comprender un poco más el estilo de vida de Tony. Todo aquello a lo que el hombre estaba acostumbrado, resumido en tontas y empalagosas historias con finales trágicos, o aún peor, aquellos que terminaban con un: _"Y vivieron felices para siempre"_ poco creíbles.

—JARVIS, llevamos un mes de conocernos, y puedo suponer que eres consciente de mis buenas intenciones.

—No estoy programado para sentir empatía, señor. Pero si se refiere a mi opinión sobre su comportamiento. No lo he visto conspirando con terceros, o ha intentado algo en contra de mi jefe. Lo felicito.

Loki puso sus ojos en blanco, luego, pasó una mano sobre su cabello largo, el cual, gracias a los productos de aseo personal que encontró en su baño, ahora lucía y se sentía diferente. De una manera positiva, por supuesto.

—¿Recuerdas la noche en la que regresamos de aquel evento? Tony y yo terminamos enredados en su sofá, pero todo se arruinó porque el muy imbécil mencionó a Steve Rogers.

—Sí, señor. Lo recuerdo.

—Quiero escuchar tu opinión al respecto. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, ¿crees que yo sea su tipo? —el asgardiano señaló la televisión—. Según lo que aprendí de la irritante caja parlante sobre la cultura de este lugar, es que, cada humano tiene su propia preferencia con respecto a la compañía. Algunos hombres prefieren la compañía de otros hombres y no la de mujeres. Tengo la impresión de que es un tema al que le dan mucha importancia aquí, pero ¿qué es lo que prefiere Stark? Dímelo.

Loki deseó no sonar demandante, pero en todo ese tiempo que había pasado cerca al genio, él jamás insinuó un deseo innato en compartir su cama con él. La situación comenzaba a irritarlo.

—El señor Stark es conocido como un genio, billonario, playboy y filántropo. Durante toda su vida ha estado rodeado de mujeres que los medios catalogan como _«hermosas»_.

Loki levantó una ceja oscura.

—Pero, dime, ¿cuál es la verdad? No me interesa oírte repetir lo que los demás dicen sobre él. Necesito saber quién es en realidad, porque Steve Rogers está muy alejado de los estándares femeninos...

—La relación del señor Stark con Rogers fue de lejos muy diferente al resto que he presenciado, eso incluye su inclinación sexual. No poseo ese tipo de información. No vigilo a mi jefe mientras mantiene intimidad, señor.

Loki pasó una mano sobre su rostro, exasperado.

—¿Ni un rumor?

—Rumores existen muchos, nada que le pueda servir.

—De acuerdo —gruñó el asgardiano replanteando el interrogatorio—. ¿Amores? No me digas que el maldito Capitán es el único por el que ha sentido esa obsesión enferma con la que carga hasta el día de hoy.

—No poseo esa información.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa venenosa. Era una gran ventaja para el sirviente de Stark no poseer un cuerpo físico. El Dios disfrutaría mucho apuñalarlo un par de veces.

—¿Si yo, por ejemplo, decidiera llegar hasta su habitación con poca ropa, crees que a él le moleste demasiado?

—No veo el problema que el señor Stark tendría con su forma de vestir.

—Es inútil —susurró Loki—. ¿Sabes? Lo haré. Es ahora o nunca. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Dónde está Stark en este momento?

—En una reunión, regresa en la tarde.

—Perfecto entonces —sonrió el travieso, luego, se encaminó hasta su habitación para prepararlo todo.

*******

— _Shhh_ , no digas nada.

Tony contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el peso sobre sus caderas. Hace tan solo un par de segundos se encontraba inmerso en un libro sobre mecánica cuántica, pero ahora, tenía un cálido dedo contra sus labios, y un par de ojos verdes ordenándole cosas.

Loki acarició el pecho del genio, centrándose en el reactor Arc. La tenue luz llamaba su atención.

—Sé exactamente lo que necesitas —murmuró el Dios con voz melosa. Tony podría dilucidarla como caramelo fundido. Una manera única de abordarlo en su propia cama sin una invitación.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa suficiente cuando sus caderas empezaron un movimiento leve sobre las del genio. Tony deseó ver con más claridad el cuerpo que se contoneaba sensualmente contra él, pero la luz tenue que utilizaba para sus lecturas no era lo suficientemente útil en ese preciso momento.

—Te sientes solo y herido por el amor de un torpe anciano —murmuró Loki con voz profunda.

—¿Te crees muy listo? —jadeó el genio.

Loki percibió cierta ira en su tono, pero lo ignoró y besó la comisura de sus labios antes de que Tony apartara su rostro reacio a besarlo, como aquella noche luego del evento.

—Comprendo, sin besos. Puedo respetar eso por ahora.

Loki ladeó su rostro y se centró en la piel expuesta en su cuello. Tony jadeó ante la sensación de la boca del Dios, la lengua de este delineó la vena que sobresalía de su piel, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente a su paso.

Las manos de Anthony tantearon las prendas del asgardiano, el material bajo las yemas de sus dedos era tan fino como una capa de seda. Tony apartó su cabeza que reposaba de costado y observó al Dios con detenimiento. La luz de su reactor le mostró un torso lampiño, y unos pezones que presionaban erectos sobre la tela que los cubría.

La mirada lujuriosa de Tony provocó que una sonrisa se arrastrada por los labios del travieso.

—Puedo ser tuyo, Stark. Aquí y ahora —remarcó sus palabras con un movimiento ondular de su cuerpo sobre el miembro semiduro de su presa. Era una invitación muy explícita.

Loki tomó la parte posterior del cuello del genio, incitando al distraído hombre a probar su piel. Su ansiedad aumentó cuando Stark tomó sus muñecas con demasiada fuerza, y las apartó. El desdén en su mirada provocó que Loki adoptara su expresión impenetrable.

—No voy a caer en tus sucios juegos, Loki —gruñó.

El Dios sintió como el genio agarró su cabello en un puño para recalcar su desprecio por él. Apretó sus dientes en respuesta, pues, no tenía su magia para hacerle pagar por tal humillación.

—¿Qué te hace creer que se trata de un juego? —inquirió Loki con un tono que rayaba la frágil superficie de la ira.

Tony soltó el cabello del otro hombre. Su mirada ya había perdido toda chispa de deseo. Porque debía admitirlo, por un segundo lo consideró.

—Ya no soy el tipo que piensa con la cabeza equivocada, créeme, he aprendido de mis errores. He pagado muy caro por cada una de mis fallas, así que no permitiré que termines de joder mi mente con tus sucios trucos.

Tony soportó el impacto de ambas manos sobre su pecho, un golpe tan fuerte como el que probablemente sufrió el orgullo del Dios. Él se puso de pie, tomando algo del suelo. Una bata, supuso Tony, luego, se marchó, no sin antes darle un excelente vistazo a aquel cuerpo enfundado en lencería masculina.

El genio, después del desconcierto inicial, se sintió orgulloso de su sobre humano nivel de autocontrol. El diablo lo había tentado, pero él salió victorioso por primera vez en su vida.

Ese pequeño trasero redondo cubierto por una tela de encaje negra habría sido la perdición para el Tony del pasado.

La noche posterior a aquel incómodo encuentro iba de lo más silenciosa y tensa. Loki comía de un bote de helado, mientras Tony masticaba con aspereza restos de comida recalentada, antes de que ambos escucharan una alarma, y segundos después, a JARVIS informándole a Stark que un herido Steve Rogers acababa de ingresar a las instalaciones, junto a Natasha y Falcon.

La cuchara con helado de chocolate que Loki comía con pesadez quedó a medio camino de su boca cuando escuchó la noticia. Pero nada se comparaba con el rostro pálido del brillante vengador cuando dejó lo que hacía para correr hacia el ascensor. El asgardiano podía percibir su temor.

—Es adorable verlo correr al rescate de su gran amor —murmuró Loki para sí mismo. Y, una gran parte de él esperaba que el super soldado no se salvara de esta. Por muy improbable que se escuchara. Quizás, él tendría que intervenir un poco, enterrando una daga en su corazón, estripar este, y disecarlo para dárselo como obsequio a Tony. Una muestra de su buena voluntad.

Loki sonrió ante la imagen mental de aquel acontecimiento.

_«Oh, sí. Eso sería lindo»._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Tony, me alegra verte aquí... —mencionó Steve en la habitación que le fue asignada por el departamento médico de la torre Stark. Él intentó inclinarse hacia al frente, pero no lo consiguió, así que no tuvo más opción que dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada una vez más antes de soltar un suspiro. Lucía frustrado y muy molido.

Las camas de hospital no eran lo suyo, lo hacían lucir vulnerable, pero ver a Tony en su habitación hacía que todo valiera la pena.

—¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió Stark en un intento de sonar indiferente, pero por dentro, se encontraba vergonzosamente angustiado por él.

—Columna rota, junto con un par de costillas —mencionó el capitán con dejadez—. Ah, y mi tobillo derecho se dislocó.

Steve hizo un puchero muy infantil, y Anthony frotó su rostro reacio a mostrar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Extrañaba a ese Steve —el sujeto de los chistes anticuados— porque, en un mundo perfecto, Tony se encontraría besando cada rincón del rostro angelical —y magullado— de Rogers, pero eso ahora formaba parte del pasado. Uno muy trágico.

—Te repondrás pronto.

—Una semana —comentó Rogers con una mirada anhelante. Tony se paseó por la habitación antes de asentir.

—Así es. Una semana. Puedes quedarte aquí en el área médica. Vas a necesitar reposo absoluto.

Steve dirigió su mirada al techo antes de suspirar pesado.

—De hecho, estaba pensando que quizás podría regresar a mi habitación.

Tony tragó duro. Aquella definitivamente no era una buena idea por muchas razones, una de ellas, y quizás, la más importante de todas, era un detestable Dios asgardiano de piernas pálidas y actitud de diva.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí? esta área es un lindo lugar —señaló Stark en un intento de persuadirlo sin levantar sospechas.

Si bien era cierto, la relación de compañerismo entre ambos no era la mejor, pero tanto Steve como él, sabían muy bien que siempre pondría todo a su disposición por el bien de aquellas personas que alguna vez consideró su familia. Stark jamás les cerraría una puerta en sus caras.

—No… por favor, Tony, permíteme regresar a mi habitación. La que tú y yo compartíamos.

Stark se detuvo en seco. Los pensamientos en su cabeza se congelaron ante la mención completamente fuera de lugar de su ex.

—Esa era _MI_ habitación —le corrigió el empresario con la mejor expresión de frialdad a su disposición—. Jamás fue _NUESTRA_. En pocas palabras, jamás fue TUYA.

Steve sonrió de medio lado. Sus ojos azules irradiaban una intensidad que provocó en Tony un sin número de recuerdos vulgares.

—Rogers, dudo que el trato entre dos personas que ya no mantienen una relación haya cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Tony, las cosas entre nosotros no han terminado. Nos dimos un tiempo. Lo necesitábamos. Ya sabes, la vida de un prófugo de la justicia enfría un poco la relación, pero estoy aquí por ti, porque te extraño.

La incredulidad en el rostro de Tony era poesía pura.

—No, Rogers. Terminamos —estableció una vez más.

Steve negó. La expresión en su rostro empezaba a alterar al empresario. El Capitán arrogancia realmente se creía el dueño de su vida. Tony se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos lo miraron con desdén.

—Eso es ridículo, Stark, ¿qué te hizo pensar que tus sentimientos por mi murieron ese día en Siberia?

Tony podía recordar cada segundo y cada sensación como si de pronto pudiese trasportarse a ese día. Su rostro entumecido por el frío en aquella base donde él lo abandonó. Su cuerpo dolía un infierno, pero el temblor en su cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con el clima o la paliza que ambos le propinaron.

Había heridas que jamás sanarían.

Stark soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones y se dirigió a la puerta. Tal vez, aquello podría darle al idiota paralizado la impresión de que estaba huyendo de él, pero, Tony apenas pudo contener las lágrimas hasta que llegó al ascensor. Lugar donde se derrumbó sin sentir la mirada de todos sobre sus hombros, juzgándolo.

—Señor... —escuchó la voz de JARVIS, luego, este permaneció en silencio en espera de recibir alguna orden, pero de sus labios solo escapó un sollozo.

Tony no contaba con un ataque de pánico en medio del ascensor, pero lo tuvo, y lo que más desconcierto le provocó, fue ver al príncipe de Asgard en yoga pants y un suéter, esperándolo en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Él lo sostuvo. Stark se aferró al cuerpo que le brindaba calidez.

—Gracias por avisarme, JARVIS.

—No, no, no, aléjate, no —murmuró el aterrado empresario, mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

—No, Stark. Solo te permitiré abrir la boca para respirar, ¿comprendes? —dijo Loki, tomando asiento sobre el piso, y envolviendo a Tony en un abrazo apretado. Loki lo apoyó contra su pecho y cruzó sus brazos en forma de cruz sobre el torso del tembloroso hombre, luego, le susurró al oído:

_«Estas a salvo»._

_«Este es tu hogar»._

_«Estas en tu torre, y yo soy tu invitado. Me detestas, pero en este momento solo quiero ayudarte»._

_«Respira profundo»._

*******

A la mañana siguiente, Loki despertó con la mirada penetrante de Tony a un par de metros, en la puerta de su habitación.

El travieso se frotó los ojos en cuanto recordaba el estado soñoliento en el que lo dejó en su habitación luego de asegurarse de que el episodio de pánico acabó. Stark sencillamente cayó rendido bajo la sábana que Loki acomodó sobre él.

El humano lucía vulnerable. Y, a pesar del poco conocimiento que Loki poseía sobre las emociones de una persona tan compleja como Tony Stark, él se las arregló para brindarle paz en su peor momento.

Él sabía que era una mala idea sacárselo en cara, así que, simplemente, esperó lo mejor de su buen gesto.

—Alístate, organicé un desayuno en el área de enfermería. Necesito hablar con Romanoff, Wilson y Rogers. Te quiero ahí.

—¿Un desayuno? —inquirió Loki tenso, con su cabello hecho un remolino. Tony contuvo una risa ante el aspecto de su ex odiado enemigo. Por ahora, lo de _"odiado"_ estaba bajo discusión.

Loki ahora le resultaba un poco más tolerable. Quizás era la costumbre de verlo todos los días después de un par de semanas de convivencia.

—Sí, es hora de que mis excompañeros sepan que te encuentras en este lugar. Además, de explicarles sobre tu situación. No pienso guardar un secreto que ponga en peligro tu integridad. Romanoff probablemente te dispare entre las cejas en cuanto se tope contigo, y créeme, ella de una u otra forma se enterará de ti. No le fallaré a Thor. Le aseguré que te mantendría a salvo.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte —bromeó el Dios—. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse aquí?

—Alrededor de una semana. No puedo echarlos antes, no tienen adónde ir por ahora.

—¿Y eso debe preocuparte? —inquirió Loki con fastidio. No comprendía la actitud tan pasiva del hombre de hierro.

—Steve aún necesita unos días de recuperación.

Loki rodó los ojos. De todos los vengadores, el capitán era a quien más odiaba.

—No me gusta socializar —le advirtió en cuanto se ponía de pie.

—Lo sé, eres un sociópata, pero estas aquí y debes hacer lo que yo te ordene —le dijo Tony de brazos cruzados. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa de soslayo.

—No, en realidad no.

—Sí, en realidad sí —soltó solemne—. Así que arriba, date una ducha y por el amor de tu padre adoptivo, péinate, pareces un adicto en época de abstinencia.

Loki puso sus ojos en blanco en cuanto arrastraba los pies sobre la alfombra con dirección al baño.

—Y, por cierto... —murmuró inseguro de si debía decir algo al respecto o no, pero lo hizo—. Gracias por lo que hiciste anoche... fuiste muy útil.

—De nada, supongo —mencionó Loki desde la puerta del baño.

—Ni una sola palabra al respecto —le advirtió el empresario.

Loki asintió. Se encogió de hombros, y cerró la puerta del cuarto de aseo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Un frustrado Loki apretó sus labios, a la vez que arrugaba el entrecejo. El asunto de controlar su ira no era sencillo cuando alguien como Stark lo ponía a prueba día tras día.

—¿Por qué no puedo utilizar el traje que escogí en primer lugar?

Tony miró a Loki a los ojos con una expresión inmutable. Decir, o incluso pensar que no se encontraba nervioso sería mentirse a sí mismo.

—No usarás Gucci en un desayuno como este.

El Dios puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras su anfitrión le acomodaba amablemente el cuello de la aburrida camisa blanca que tomó de las bolsas esparcidas en su habitación. Loki había hecho un completo desorden luego de darse una ducha. Minutos antes, cuando terminó de vestirse, Tony desaprobó su atuendo, definiéndolo como _"inadecuado"_ para la hora y el tipo de compromiso.

—No es mi culpa que esos pobres diablos tengan mal gusto para vestir. Soy el príncipe de Asgard. Mi deber es lucir bien para mis súbditos —dijo, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras para que le quedara claro a ese humano su posición, a pesar del pequeño detalle de estar desterrado, él fue criado para gobernar un mundo en caso de que su hermano Thor desapareciera en circunstancias desafortunadas.

—Espera, ¿tú tenías súbditos? —inquirió Tony con incredulidad, antes de soltar una aclaración que hizo gruñir al asgardiano—. Por supuesto, antes de que te confinaran a una celda por avergonzar a tu pueblo.

—Naturalmente —dijo Loki solemne, luego, una sonrisa de lado iluminó su rostro. Sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes. Tony se removió incómodo sobre sus pies—. Todos se arrodillaban ante mí.

Tony respiró profundo antes de mostrarle una sonrisa presumida.

—La gente también se arrodilla ante mí, pero de la manera divertida, cuernitos. No te sientas tan especial —dijo el empresario en forma de contraataque a la sonrisa coqueta del Dios.

Tony le dio una palmada a la camisa de Loki, luego, dio dos pasos atrás antes de admirar su ropa. Excelente elección. Y por supuesto, era la suya.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —inquirió Loki luego de un prolongado silencio. Tony lo miró con ojos entornados.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Siempre me das la impresión de que estas interesado en que tengamos un encuentro... íntimo, pero luego me echas fuera de tus aposentos.

—Necesitas actualizar tu vocabulario un poco, muñeco, pero la respuesta a tu pregunta es: _No es mi intención coquetear_. Es uno de mis superpoderes, además de mi inteligencia. Y ambas son cosas que no puedo ocultar o dejar de lado.

Stark se colocó sus gafas de un azul pálido. Loki le echó una mirada evaluativa al estilo informal que utilizaba: Jeans y una camisa negra que apenas le permitía a su reactor lucirse a través de la tela.

—Quiero una de esas gafas —mencionó Loki con una sonrisa ladina.

Tony levantó su dedo índice y lo meneó en negación frente a su rostro.

—Este es mi estilo, consíguete el tuyo, cuernitos.

Loki resopló en cuanto Stark emprendía su camino fuera de la habitación. La atractiva criatura idiota empezaba a causarle mucha frustración, del tipo que se centraba en su miembro.

*******

—Steve, deberías seguir recostado en tu cama. Recorrer la torre en una silla de ruedas no le ayuda a tu espalda.

La silla del soldado era empujada por su fiel amiga Natasha, quien había demostrado ser una fiel aliada, a pesar de haber dudado por un momento con respecto a su posición sobre los acuerdos de Sokovia. Todo aquello formaba parte de un pasado que ambos deseaban dejar de lado.

Rogers suspiró profundo. La sensación de estar incapacitado, aunque fuera pasajera, era agobiante. Pero su deseo de ver a Stark superaba cualquier otro sentimiento de ansiedad.

—Tony organizó un desayuno para todos. Se tomó la molestia de preparar esto para nosotros en señal de buena voluntad. No voy a rechazarlo —dijo con una sonrisa enorme, pero Nat no se sentía muy convencida de ello. Su deber era desconfiar. Mucho. Y dudaba que Stark estuviera de acuerdo con dejar de lado su resentimiento. Ella podía comprenderlo, toda la situación era lamentable, ya que aún podía recordar los buenos tiempos, cuando todos eran un gran equipo unido. _Una familia_.

—De acuerdo, está claro que te emociona mucho estar aquí.

—Sí, definitivamente. Y sobre mi espalda, estaré bien en cuanto no haga movimientos bruscos, Nat. Yo solo... quiero estar cerca de Tony el mayor tiempo posible. Quiero que sepa que a pesar de todo continúo teniendo estos sentimientos por él —señaló el soldado en un intento de expresar lo que pasaba por su mente. Nat asintió.

Su amiga le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de soslayo cuando este levantó su rostro y la miró con esos ojos azules de cachorro anhelante por algo de amor. Pasar tiempo con su nuevo, y reducido equipo, la hizo desarrollar lazos que deseaba expandir, si tan solo Stark aceptara sus disculpas, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que aún queda mucho camino por recorrer para conseguir ganarse la confianza de su excompañero una vez más. Steve merecía ser feliz, y Tony definitivamente era la persona a la que amaba. El drama de los examantes debía terminar de una u otra forma por el bien de ambos.

—Necesito cafeína —mencionó Nat cambiando de tema, animando el ambiente que según Steve solo traería cosas positivas para todos.

—Hola, capitán —aquella voz despertó todas sus alertas, y un jadeo de dolor por parte de Steve se deslizó de su boca. Natasha ahora empuñaba una pistola entre sus manos, mientras cubría a un desconcertado Rogers, quien no podía darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Tony se encontraba frente al Dios asgardiano, cubriéndolo en cuanto abandonaban el ascensor. La barrera que formó entre Loki y cualquiera que intentara lastimarlo dejó a Natasha sin palabras. Su boca se abrió y cerró un par de veces, antes de voltear su rostro hacia Steve en busca de un golpe de realidad.

—¡NAT! ¡Saca a Tony de aquí! —gritó el desvalido hombre, mientras intentaba empujar su silla, utilizando sus propias manos, pero aquella acción fue demasiado apresurada para alguien en su condición, así que gimió de dolor.

—No te muevas, Steve —le ordenó ella, luego, volvió su atención a Stark, quien levantó sus manos en un gesto apaciguador—. A la pared —le dictaminó la espía a Loki sin quitar su aguda mirada de él.

—Calma, chicos. Él viene conmigo —dijo Tony ante el desconcierto en incremento de su lastimado ex.

—Tony, él está controlando tu mente tal como lo hizo con Barton la última vez que pisó este planeta —dijo el capitán con un jadeo de dolor cuando intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió. El hombre se desplomó de su silla, aquello provocó que la preocupación de Tony se encendiera como un interruptor y corrió hasta él mientras Natasha continuaba apuntando a Loki como si su vida dependiera de ello, y quizás, eso era lo que pasaba por su mente. El asgardiano sonreía divertido con el drama que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

_«Humanos estúpidos»._

—¡Rogers, idiota! ¡Levántate!

Tony lo sostuvo de sus antebrazos, preocupado por la espalda rota del capitán, porque, a pesar de poseer curación y regeneración acelerada, él necesitaba darle cierto tiempo a su cuerpo para sanar adecuadamente.

—¡Tony! ¡Escúchame! —gritó su excompañero, tomándolo del rostro para mirar en sus ojos—. ¡Despierta! ¡Estas bajo el control mental de Loki!

—No, no lo estoy. Déjame explicártelo, yo-

Tony sintió el ardor, y como su rostro giró gracias a la cachetada que recibió por parte de Steve. Aquello lo habría hecho rabiar sino fuera por la mirada desesperada de Rogers por sacarlo de lo que él creía era un truco del Dios de las travesuras. Respiró profundo y se concentró en ayudar a Steve con su silla. Cuando al fin este se aferró a ella, Tony sacudió sus manos y lo señaló.

—Dejaré pasar eso porque eres un saco de huesos rotos, y porque estas un poco perturbado gracias a lo que sucedió con él —señaló al Dios a un par de metros—. Te comprendo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero como verás, no estoy bajo ningún tipo de hechizo, si lo estuviera, no te estaría diciendo esto porque no lo sabría, ¿comprendes?

Tony señaló a Natasha.

—Ahora, baja eso. Loki es mi invitado. Es el motivo por el que los reuní hoy, necesitamos aclarar este asunto.

—¿Aclarar qué, Tony? ¡Estás demente! Ya perdiste la cabeza por completo...

—Bueno, no sería el primero en apoyar a alguien a quien muchos consideran un asesino. Al fin empiezo a comprender tu concepto de la amistad, Rogers. Estoy haciéndole un favor a Thor —mencionó Tony con serenidad—. Si desean escuchar toda la historia los espero en el desayuno, o si prefieren, pueden retirarse.

—Estas cometiendo otro error, Tony, ¿por primera vez en tu vida podrías escucharme? —soltó Steve con una mueca de dolor. El hombre sudaba frío, retorciéndose sobre su asiento.

—Steve, será mejor que regreses a tu habitación —dijo Natasha sin agregar una opinión al respecto. Le dedicó una mirada afilada a Loki, y luego deslizó la silla de Rogers de regreso al pasillo por el que vinieron.

—No confíes en él, Tony —soltó el capitán en un gruñido lastimero.

Stark elevó su mirada al techo, antes de resoplar y maldecir por lo bajo.

—Creo que aún no les caigo bien —mencionó Loki, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte del empresario, pero este, no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. Una risa nerviosa, y culposa, ya que había decepcionado una vez más al perfecto Steve Rogers.

—¿A qué no lo veías venir, mhm? —soltó Tony. Su mano se posó sobre el hombro del asgardiano—. Vamos, desayunaremos en la cocina.

—Si me hubieses dejado utilizar mi traje Gucci esto no habría pasado —dijo Loki con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Y permitir que Natasha arruinara ese bonito conjunto con tu sangre? No iba a tomar ese riesgo, cuernitos.

Loki negó y soltó una risa malévola, antes de colocar una mano sobre la espalda del otro hombre.

—Gracias por defenderme, eso fue... útil.

Tony le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Solo... no me falles.

El Dios podía sentir un gran peso en aquellas palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic también se encuentra publicada en Wattpad: @CosimaCorkin (Esta versión esta corregida, y ya que le tengo mucho cariño a los comentarios que se encuentran en Wattpad, decidí subir aquí la re-edición porque si edito los capítulos en la otra plataforma, los comentarios se pierden en el limbo). 
> 
> ¡Espero que esta fanfiction les guste!  
> Los comentarios & Kudos son más que bienvenidos <3


End file.
